


Captain Charming and the Curse of Shattered Sight

by AsunaBellasora



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaBellasora/pseuds/AsunaBellasora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot written for prompt - During the Curse of Shattered Sight, David has been affected but not Hook. How will Hook break him out of this madness? - platonic not romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Charming and the Curse of Shattered Sight

**Author's Note:**

> An older fic I'm probably gonna rework at some point in the near future when I have some time.

He felt the rage building up inside him. How dare that… that _pirate_ … treat his daughter that way. He was working with Gold. He lied to Emma and if he could lie about that, it was clear that he had been playing her. Was she just a pawn to him? What did he want – information? Her magic?

He paused feeling sick for a moment.

Or was it just about her body?

He couldn’t take it anymore. Running towards the door, he almost stumbled into the umbrella stand as he scrambled to get on his jacket. His first instinct was to reach for his holster… he’d been in this world too long. With a swift movement he attached his old gear and slowly sheathed his sword. A gun was too fast a death, he needed something more.

Now he only needed to figure out where he’d be.

It took him longer then he had hoped, but Red and Snow had taught him tracking well.

“Hook” he growled. He let his grasp fall to the hilt of his sword already, he didn’t plan to waste any time.

Hook stepped back warily, there was fear in his eyes. David was glad.

“Mate… what are you doing?”

“I’m here to protect my daughter from scum like you” he spat as he stepped towards the pirate, edging him back into a corner.

“Why’d you do it? Why lie to her like that? Were you just using her, did you need information, what?”

Hooks face crumpled. He looked crestfallen.

“This isn’t you, mate. You know how much I care for the lass. I was trapped, that damn crocodile forced my… well, y’know,” he gestured somewhat awkwardly towards his hook.

“Stop lying to me! All these lies, all this betrayal. You’ve made it clear who you are, I was right from the start. You’re nothing more and never will be more than just a _pirate_.” The last word shot out of his mouth like poison. How could he have ever let a low-life thieving scoundrel like this touch his daughter.

David was sick of waiting. He grasped for his sword and began planning where to attack. He’d go for the hand first. After ever laying them on his daughter, he deserved to lose them both.

There was a sharp scraping of metal as David’s sword was caught against Killian’s hook.

“Mate, stop this! This isn’t you! It’s the bloody curse, you’re not thinking straight!”

He was only just getting the words out as he was dodging swings, but David didn’t want to listen. All he cared about was justice, not excuses.

“Please, listen to me!”

“I don’t care about whatever lies you have to tell, we’ve all listened to them long enough!”

He continued slashing. Hook was fast, but not fast enough. There was a sharp ripping sound and David managed to cut down his side, tearing apart his jacket and cutting his side.

Killian let out a cry in pain. Clutching his side, he fell to his knees by his crumpled, torn clothing.

David raised his sword. With one heavy thrust, his head would be off, and he would have what he deserved.

He began gathering his strength and got into position.

“Any last words, pirate?”

Killian was whimpering as he looked up, eyes watering, at the prince.

“I know this isn’t you mate, and I’m so sorry. I wish I could make you understand. But, please, do me the honour of giving something to Emma for me.”

“I owe you nothing.”

“I know, but you’re an honourable man. Please don’t deny me my last wish.”

David sneered at him. He just wanted him gone, but he wasn’t going to be as despicable as the scum before him.

“Fine. Get on with it.”

Killian scrambled around in the torn clothes in front of him. What was he planning to give her, a piece of torn leather?

Killian slipped his hand into the small chest pocket that had remained intact and pulled out a small box. With a trembling hand, he placed it in David’s palm.

“It’s a ring.”

“A ring? Is this some kind of joke?”

“No. I was planning on asking you for the honour of your daughters hand, before all of this started. I know it’s too late now, but please, at least let her have it. She’s all I have left.”

David opened the box gently to see if what he was saying was true. He doubted it, expecting an enchantment or curse, or worse.

A thin silver band sat among pale satin, holding a deep blue sapphire with diamonds either side in gentle curves, almost like waves.

“It’s really a ring.” David couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice.

“Aye.”

“What was this, another ruse? A way to control her?”

“No mate. I love her.” His voice cracked when he said those words. He’d never even said them to Emma yet.

“You don’t love her, you couldn’t love her. You couldn’t love anybody.”

“That’s not true. Yes, I’ve been alone a lot in my life. But I’ve loved before, and recently, I’ve learned to love again. I’ve been trying to take that fresh start, to take it with your daughter, with my Swan. Please, mate. Snap out of it! You’re my family!”

“Family?” he felt a lump form in his throat even trying to say the words. How could he possibly think they were family?

“Aye. Family. I love your daughter, I’d give up anything for her. She’s my family, and therefore you’ve become that way too. I’d hoped you to one day be my father-in-law. I want to be part of your family.”

Charming’s vision broke apart as he saw glass shattering from what seemed like inside his eyes. Looking around, he couldn’t remember what he was doing. He saw his arm raised holding his sword, and then finally saw Killian at his feet, clutching the wound that tore down his side.

“Killian!” David dropped to his knees to aid him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t, It wasn’t-…”

“It’s okay mate, I know.” Killian looked up slightly, a combination of relief and confusion spread across his face.

“Wait a minute, how’re you back? Did somebody break the curse?”

David laughed. “Aye” he said, impersonating the thick accent of the pirate. “I think you did.”

“Wait, what?”

David remembered the small box in his hand and gently handed it back to Killian.

“If there’s anybody who will love Emma more than I do, it’s you. Do right by her, son.”

A silence fell between them. Killian looked like all the words in the world had failed them. It was rather amusing to see him lost for words for once. David was about to turn away when he saw a single tear fall down the pirates face.

“I will, thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” David rose and put out a hand to help the pirate up – getting up in his condition with a hook couldn’t be easy.

“Now, let’s go find our girl, shall we?”


End file.
